<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>capital S Something by neonhyacinth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370486">capital S Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonhyacinth/pseuds/neonhyacinth'>neonhyacinth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Fault In Our Stars (2014) RPF, The Fault in Our Stars - John Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Im sobbing while writing this, One Shot, The Fault in Our Stars Spoilers, i cant tag btw so whoops, uhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonhyacinth/pseuds/neonhyacinth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel Grace has had enough. Three years after Gus dies, shes stuck in the hospital. Issac stops by sometimes, Mrs. And Mr. Lancaster and worried, Y'know the usual. And then theres the Something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazel Grace Lancaster/Augustus Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>capital S Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up, its as simple as that. Earlier i was talking with Isaac, going over old Augustus Waters memories; I went home, ate dinner, and decided to sleep.</p><p>Now, Im wide awake. I can feel the fluids coursing through my lungs. I'm drowning. Its only been this bad once before. <em>I'm Drowning.</em></p><p>"MOM!' I scream with all that is left of my voice, wretched sobs erupt from my body. <em>It hurts. It Hurts. Cant breathe. Drowning.</em></p><p>"Hazel!?" My parents yelp in unison. I can feel my consciousness slowly slip away.</p><hr/><p>Im in a hospital bed. Theres an IV on my arm, and im hooked up to breathing tubes. My eyes scan the room, my dad is crying, and hugging my mom, they appear to be having some sort of conversation, which makes sense given my state. DR. Maria walks in the room, and gives me a small smile. </p><p>"We're draining the fluids from your system."</p><p>I can only nod, and even that hurts.</p><p>My mother glances at my formerly sleeping self, and rushes over. </p><p>"the Phalanxifor stopped working, honey. Im so sorry." My mom says through her tears.</p><p>"its okay." I mumble; Barely even a whisper. I spoke to soon. The tube draining my lungs gets clogged and i feel the ever uncomfortable sensation on the fluid filling my lungs yet again. My mind wanders to Peter Van Houten and Gus's letters to him. <em>A desert blessing, an ocean curse.</em></p><p>Then i thought of Issac, we'd grown close in the three years since Gus died. I was now older than Augustus Waters ever got to be, even if he deserved it more than i did. My little infinity shouldnt have been longer than his. Issac had met a girl named Lucile. They arent as intimate as he and Monica were, but Issac is happy.</p><p>My body convulses as my lungs try to find air. </p><p>I suck in as deep of a breath as i can muster (not very much air, mind you.) with a frantic stare towards my parents, my voice is pained. But i manage to say what needs to be said. "I love you." </p><p>Around a year and a half ago, i chose to believe in the something of Augustus Waters. Theres no doubt in my mind i will see him again. It wont be in heaven. it wnt be in the underworld. It wont be in hell. But goddamit, i will see him again. Something. </p><p>I slip out of consciousness again, the pain subsides.</p><hr/><p>When I open my eyes again, its as if i am everywhere, and no where. I see my lifeless form, i see my parents clinging to each other. Yet i am no where; and i cant help but feel that my infinity is over. I take a breath. For the first time, in what feels life forever no pain comes with it. Im free. I may have lost the battle against myself, but i knew that was coming. </p><p>"Hazel Grace?!" Pulls me out of my thoughts, I turn around and see the one and only love of my life, my favorite infinity. Augustus Waters.</p><p>"Augustus Waters.." The tears threaten to spill out of the corners of my eyes, as a run towards him. Hes beautiful. </p><p>Gus wraps me in his embrace "Hazel Grace, Welcome to Something. I love you."</p><p>I smile into his shirt. "okay."</p><p>"okay."</p><p>I guess 'Okay' really is our always.</p><p>"I guess i was the grenade after all." Gus adds.<br/>I smile, "Augustus Waters, we are but candles. burned out, but together."<br/>Gus shakes his head, chuckling, i smirk.<br/>"It was an honor to have my heart broken by you."<br/>Gus hugs me tighter, and kisses the top of my head. I pull his face closer and trip his lips with mine, tasting the familiarness ive longed for. When we pull away Gus looks at e with a twinkle in his eyes, and beckons for me to follow. We walk to Issacs house. Gus holds my hand and smiles.<br/>"I was there when you and Issac tried to hump moist cave walls."<br/>I laugh, and kiss the love of my life again. "I love you so, so much. It was hell without you."<br/>Gus looks at me with a softness in his eyes. "Okay."</p><p>We really do have forever.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i sort of kind of maybe forgot to upload to m other fics, sorry 'bout that, but heres this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>